Jace's Birthday Wish
by Angel210142
Summary: Jace's birthday is coming up fast what will Clary's present be? Warning lemons and some swearing


CPOV  
" Izzy , Jace wants a threesome for his birthday but I don't know what to do, do I just go up to a random girl and ask do you want to have a threesome with my incredibly sexy boy-friend and I ?" Clary asked  
" well I would do it " Izzy said  
" seriously you would"  
" yeah but only because it's you now come on we need to go lingerie shopping"  
" I suppose " the two then head off to Victoria's Secret  
JPOV  
I walk into my room to find it pitch black but before I had the chance to turn the light on someone struck a match and set a few candles alight. I was surprised to see my red-headed beauty seated on my bed seductively wearing only a emerald green lace thong with a matching lace bra which only just covered her nipples. I was so aroused just at the sight of her.  
CPOV  
I saw Jace harden as he took in the sight of me but he had no idea what was coming, I stood and walked over to him and started grinding my hips against his then I wrapped one leg around his waist and resumed grinding against him. He was aroused, I could tell. In one swift movement I swung my other leg to his waist and we started making out with no mercy. Our tongues invaded each others mouths and felt every crevice, I began biting and sucking Jace's bottom lip. Jace moved one hand to cup my ass and the other entwined its self in my hair. I pressed my body to his and started rolling my hips. I then remembered that Izzy was waiting to be let in . With one last buck of my hips I detached myself from Jace and made my way over to the door.  
" Clary what are you doing?"  
" giving you what you want" I replied. I opened the door and Isabelle walked in wearing a black lace teddy with a matching thong. I shut the door and turned to Izzy and gave her a nod.  
IPOV  
I walked toward Clary and kissed her. I pulled her close and my hands went to her ass and her crotch, she was an amazing kisser. I started squeezing her ass and making the come here motion against her crotch. She moaned and the sound was intoxicating. Suddenly callous hands were fondling my breasts and I loved it.  
CPOV  
I pushed the two towards the bed. They fell onto the bed and I climbed on top of them. I switched my attention to Jace and tore off his shirt. I moved forward so that I was straddling him, my wetness on his abs. Jace unclasped my bra and let it fall as he stared at me. I suddenly got a burst of confidence so I leant down my nipples just touching Jace's pecks. My breasts had grown a lot in the past few months so I didn't have to lean down far. I had forgotten Izzy was there until I felt her bare wetness against my spine. I spun around and saw that Izzy had taken off her thong but still had her teddy on. I let her continue while I took off Jace's pants and boxers. Jace flipped us so both of us were under him, he stared at us and decided it was time Isabelle was naked. He leant down and got the edge of Isabelle's teddy in his teeth and tore it off. He started fingering my thong and I knew what he wanted, I just nodded and he slowly slipped his fingers on one hand into my panties while the other pleasured Isabelle's warmth. Jace gradually slipped my thong off and kissed every inch of my body. I reached over to a basket and grabbed out a tin of whipped cream and made two paths from Isabelle's womanly core to each nipple. Jace and I licked our trails and started sucking, biting and squeezing Isabelle's breasts. She was moaning so loud it gave me a buzz. I turned and put my pussie in her face and she started licking it while I leant foward and took Jace's erection in my mouth and started sucking on it. Isabelle stopped licking my area and stuck one finger in me I let out a yelp of surprise that quickly morphed into a moan of pleasure. With every thrust of her fingers she hit my spot. I released Jace's erection from my mouth and started pumping it with one and I entered Izzy with the other. I could feel my orgasm growing in the pit of my stomach and I could see that they were both close but I didn't want this to end, I removed my hand from Izzy and stopped pumping Jace's dick. By now Izzy had stopped so I turned and started massaging Izzy's breasts. I felt one of Jace's large hands cup my soaked pussy and the other start to stroke and squeeze my ass. I moved backwards and rubbed my ass against Jace's hardness. The sounds of his moans nearly sent me over the edge. I turned and pushed Jace so that he was lying on the bed, I put my entrance just on the head of Jace's cock. Jace moved his hips upward and there was no way he was going to let me tease him anymore. I started going up and down to meet his thrusts. I cried out as Jace and I came at the same time. I turned around to find Izzy playing with herself. I crawled over to Izzy and moved her hands out of the way and shoved two fingers into her lubricated warmth. She moaned and I thought the sound was amazing. I soon had all five fingers in her and she came on my hand. I took my hand out and gave it a slow lick. We collapsed on the bed together. Izzy seemed to get her second wind because she took the can of whipped cream and sprayed a path from my womanly core to my nipples. She started by sucking my breasts and licked down to my front she then licked my thighs clean and made her way to my vagina in a maddeningly slow pace. I felt the wetness of her tongue teasing my opening. I laced my fingers in her hair and forced her tongue into me. Jace moaned as I captured his erection in my mouth. I timed my pumps with the rhythm of Izzy's tongue. Soon Jace's seed colored my mouth white and my cum squirted on Izzy's tongue. She licked up my front and kept going until she reached my pulse, she started sucking my pulse. Jace was nowhere to be found. I assumed he just went to go get something. By the time Jace came back Izzy and I were making out ferociously, I was right he went and got one of Izzy's sex toys. I didn't notice he was back until I felt the vibrator stuck up my pussy. We continued having sex all night and well into the morning until we were all set for a month.


End file.
